A Day Without Miracles
by Rittie
Summary: Refusing to believe the imposters pretending to be the duo of Hope and Light, Daisuke heads on to save his friends and the two worlds from the old evil striking again. [Daisuke-centric, implied Daisuke/Hikari/Takeru friendship/unity, no romance/bashing. T to be safe.]


**My take on what happened during the final battle with BelialVamdemon.**

 **I just watched episode 17 of 02 and Wizarmon mentioned that 'Kindness alone wouldn't be enough to defeat this even greater darkness', clearly implying his former master and murderer. Now, he also mentioned a 'golden light' (which was clearly the Digimental of Miracles) but that 'light' was only used once and Magnamon never appeared during that battle.**

 **I will attempt to 'explain' why but that's just my thoughts after all since we don't know if Daisuke really hadn't seen anything - he just said he had. But for all we know, what he could have seen/been shown was something that he didn't want the others to know. Just using my imagination here and not claiming it as valid or anything.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 _A Day Without Miracles_

He didn't even have time to blink before the attack hit him.

His vision having suddenly turned white, Daisuke blinked and looked around, realizing that he was back at Odaiba Radio Tower. Confused, the boy looked around the room where the group had met up with Wizarmon all those months ago. Why was he here? Why was being in this room his worst nightmare? Frowning as he looked around for ExV-mon, he felt a jolt of fear run down his back. He was not alone. That much was certain.

Daisuke closed his eyes again for a moment before opening them and yelping as he jumped back, not expecting to be shown Hikari and Takeru, the duo facing him with the perfect frowns on their faces. Just like how everything they did was perfect. He grew frustrated again. The redhead didn't want to think about the day when the blonde had shown up to steal away his only friend, his Hikari-chan. And how she had gone along with it while merely laughing, the kind and sweet little girl he had know now replaced with the figure almost towering over him in her anger.

"Daisuke-kun." her tone was nice but he didn't let that fool him. It was the same voice she used with him when she was angry at him for being mean to her precious Takeru-kun. He wouldn't get his hopes (ironic, wasn't it?) up that this time it would be different. "Why can't you use the Digimental of Miracles again, why are you letting us suffer against BelialVamdemon when Wizarmon clearly said that we needed it to beat him?"

"Hikari-chan is right, Daisuke." the blonde spoke up before Daisuke could even open his mouth. "Do you enjoy watching us - me - attempt to stop him? Are you having fun while doing so?"

"Wh-what? No!" the leader of the second group of Chosen Children denied. "It just ... w-won't appear..."

"Of course it won't." Hikari - or was it even Hikari? Did he dare hope it was just his mind playing tricks on him? - stated. "Maybe you aren't the child of Miracles after all. Ken-kun's crest was destroyed along with his base. What is your excuse?" she questioned.

"I don't think he has any." Takeru continued in a cruel fashion, much like the opposite of what his crest represented. "Did he ever? It's clear that he is just attempted to upstage me again by not doing anything. How does that make sense, I don't know."

"That's not true!" Daisuke yelled, causing both of them stare at him in dismay and - did he dare say it? - anger. "In fact, I'm going to prove you both wrong by fighting off BelialVamdemon's influence and then I'm going to go after one of you!"

"If you say so, Daisuke-kun." Hikari's words were filled with doubt and wondered, did she ever trust him in the first place? The poor bully target that she had taken in as her 'friend' in pity? He shook his head, refusing to think about it as he saw a golden light appear behind him. Facing them with his back, he spoke as he stared at ExV-mon, who was happily waving at him and mentioning to come to him.

"The real Hope and Light didn't abandon me." he stopped. "They still believe in me. Did you really think that I would believe mere illusions?" with a sardonic grin, Daisuke headed towards his partner, leaving behind the dangerous shadows that had taken on the forms of Takeru and Hikari, now growling at him for his insolence. Still grinning, he highed-fived the dragon.

"Let's go, partner! Takeru, first."

 **If you want to discuss anything with me, feel free to do so!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
